This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Snow skis are often used by individuals to slide across snow. Typically, the snow skis are long, narrow and rectangular in shape, and allow for movement in only a generally forward direction. Sides of the snow skis are then formed with edges to help the individuals wearing the snow skis turn and stop.